


Leaving

by mousse_71



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:28:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28468293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mousse_71/pseuds/mousse_71
Summary: Jaqueline Sloane is leaving Ncis. Can Gibbs convince her otherwise?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I apologise for grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

_At first he was not sure he heard it correctly. The rumour. The rumour about Jaqueline Sloane leaving NCIS. Jack Sloane. The woman he for some reason couldn’t stop thinking about._ _ Don’t fool yourself Gunny, you know the reason.  _ _Normally he doesnt believe the rumours floating around the building, but he hasn’t seen Jack in a couple of days which is unusual. His curiosity was sparked._ He groaned as he stood up for the first time in some hours,  all that stupid paperwork , he thought as he stormed up the stairs leading up to her office.

Finally closing the duffelbag, hoping she didn’t forget anything. Jack looked around. Her eyes lingered at the elephant painting which Gibbs gave her a year ago. _She was hoping it would push them to talk and hopefully admit the real elephant in the room, not just the butt she was staring at._ _ This isn’t the feeling why she is feeling down though. She hadn’t told Gibbs that she was leaving. She doesn’t know why. ‘Oh come on Jaqueline! You know why.. you’re scared for his reaction’._ Jack sighed..  ‘I really need to stop analysing myself.’ 

Just as she wanted to close the door, someone bumped into her from behind. 

As he was walking up to her office he wondered how to confront her about the possible true or false rumour.  _ Say it directly? Maybe notice something? Get her another painting? Nah, not the last one _ _._ He was still lost in his thoughts when his front collided with something.

‘Hey Jack!’ 

She couldn’t believe her luck... _JUST the person she was thinking about.._

‘You need my glasses to see where you’re going?’ Jack smirked at his direct glare he gave her.

‘Whats up cowboy?’ 

‘Just wonderin’ if you wanted to come over tonight?’

Jack smiled at his hesitant question. 

‘Ofcourse cowboy, I just need to go to my apartment first. You can get the fire going.’

Gibbs notices the glint in her beautiful dark eyes and grins.

‘See you tonight Jack!’ He pecks her on her forehead lingering for just a second longer than normally. And with that Gibbs walked back to bullpen to finally finish his paperwork and go home. 

Jack stepped into her mini to drop off her duffel bag at her already almost empty apartment. ‘ _ Tonight I’m going to tell Gibbs that I’m leaving for a while.’ _ She thought as she pulled into his driveway next to his truck, just like she always did whenever they hangout.  _ Which seemed to be more regular the last few weeks. Not that she minded. But now that she was leaving, it made her feel scared of being so close, scared of his reaction to her leaving. She didnt even know what they were, they didn’t kiss but they shared so many almost kisses. Its like they’re both afraid of what would happen. _

As always the door was open and she could just walk inside without knocking. Gibbs was already sitting on the couch with two glasses of bourbon. Jack acknowledged her presence with a soft: ‘Hey cowboy! You started without me?’ Gibbs chuckled. ‘Nah. I did start cooking the steaks though so I hope ya hungry.’ Jack replied with a grateful smile. She sat down next to him and cuddled up with a blanket. She squealed: ‘Are we gonna watch a movie! Can I pick one?’ Gibbs smiled at her enthousiasm and nodded. They eventually decided on an old western film. They eat the steakes silently.

Halfway through the movie, to which he isn’t paying attention to anymore, she notices him staring and sasses: ‘Like what you’re seein cowboy?’ He grinned ‘Lookin better then the movie!’  Way better. 

As the movie’ credits are rolling, Gibbs remembers the rumour that he heard. 

‘Hey Jack, whatya know about the rumour that you’re leavin?’ 

Jack froze.  _ How did he know? Why did he listen to rumour?! What do I say??  ‘Uhmm...’  _ _Just tell him the damn truth Jaqueline_. ‘Well Cowboy... I am leaving by the end of next month.’ Jack said hesitantly. 

Gibbs stared at her. He managed to croak out: ‘Why?’ 

_ Come on Jacqueline you’re leavin already, you better tell the truth.  _ ‘Because of you.’ She started to ramble. ‘I like you Gibbs and I thought I made it obvious but then nothing happened and I wanted to tell you but something kept getting in the way and it was distracting me from my job so I figured the only way to get over you is going back to California I got offered a new job so tomorrow I have to sign the resignation papers with Leon I’m so sorry I didnt tell you I just didn’t know how so that’s it.’  Oh god I feel like such a teenager now.

Gibbs mouth fell open.  _ She likes him. How did he just ignore this. Now she is leavin. It’s too late now Gunny.  _ _Wondering what the hell just happened_. He couldn’t find the words to say what he feels. 

Angry at his lack of a response to her outburst, she stormed out of his house with a loud BANG the door slammed shut.

That took him out of his thoughts and he realised what just happened and the mistake he made. ‘ Oh god.’ He was stupid. He ran as good as his knee would carry him to the front of the house, just in time to see the taillights of Jacks mini leaving with screetching tires.

She drives to her apartment, grabs her duffel bags, she takes one last glance at her apartment and closes the door. 

Once outside she could heae Gibbs’ truck coming her way. She snorts _,_ _ he is quicker then expected.  _

Jack strolls to her car, ignoring Gibbs’ calls for her. Angrily wipes her tears away as they roll down her face. With loud rumbling the sky breaks open and the rain pours out of the sky. Great.. now she’s also getting soaked. 

Because she has her hands full of bags, she couldn’t open her car door soon enough so now Gibbs was standing right behind her. 

‘Jack.. please listen to me..’ Gibbs pleades. Even with her back turned against him he notices that she is crying. His heart breaks since he is the reason she is crying. 

Jack slowly turns around, looking angry and cold. He notices the tears streaming down her face. He gently wipes away the tears from her beautiful face.  _ Oh he acted so.. so stupid _ _. Her makeup is smeared all over her face and she stills looks_ ... ‘Beautiful..’ Gibbs heard himself say. This made Jack look up into his eyes. She could see the vulnerability in his eyes.

She heard the quiet whisper like he wasn’t planning on saying it out loud. By the slightly shocked look on his face, it suprised him as well. ‘I’m soaked, I’ve been crying and I’ve barely slept these days, don’t also lie to me Gibbs.’ She wants to turns away but she stops when he reaches for her hand and gently but steadily holds it. She notices he has tears in his eyes as well.

‘I’m not lyin’ Sloane..’ He pulls her closer and slowly evolves her into a hug. He mutters: ‘I was also hopin’ for something more.. I should have said somethin’ sooner..you’re leavin’ and it’s too late..’ He looks into her gorgeous hazel brown eyes. He noticed she is slowly smiling at him with a glint in her eye. 

She couldn’t believe what she was hearing! Gibbs felt the same way. All thosenights at his house, by the fire or in the basement. She wasn’t imagining things . She heard her own words back at her so she slowly smiled. ‘Oh gosh we’ve been so stupid. Wait! You heard me when I looked at the elephant painting this morning!’ 

‘Yes.. I was plannin’ on telling you this evening but that didn’t go to plan... 

Please don’t leave me Jack..’

Jack wrapped her arms around his shoulders and slowly leaned in. She could feel him smiling as he responded to the kiss. After what felt like hours, they broke apart. He holds both her hands again this time loose. He takes a step back but keeps looking at her.

‘Oh cowboy, I’m not leaving anymore. You ain’t getting rid of me anymore.’ Gibbs grinned at her. ‘I would love nothing more.’

They both smiled as they drove back to Gibbs’ house to warm up by the fire.

** The end. **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank your for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Maybe an second part? Or other stories. Don’t know yet. 
> 
> A happy new year to all of you! All the best wishes.


End file.
